The Legend of Zelda:Rod of Light
by The Blue Griffin
Summary: The land of Hyrule is in danger by an evil man by the name of Temora. The Gods, the oracles, Princess Zelda, and Link's uncle and dog will need to be saved, by a little boy clad in green.


1**A/N: This is my very first Zelda story and it is a legend that I made up. Please enjoy, and please don't flame.**

* * *

_Long ago, there was an ancient kingdom that worshiped their gods_

_day and night. The Gods were happy, and the people lived peacefully._

_But one day, the people were given a new king. The king was vain and _

_greedy and he made the people worship him instead of the gods. If anyone_

_disobeyed his law, they would be sentenced to death. When the people _

_stopped worshiping the gods, the gods were furious. The Gods plagued the_

_land with evil_ _and monsters, making the people live in fear. The king escaped_

_the plagues_ _while the doomed kingdom suffered. After many years, the Gods_

_were finished torturing the people, although they left all the evils. Finally, _

_three goddesses ascended from the heavens. They forgave the people, and locked _

_away the evils. The kingdom built many new temples honoring the gods. They named _

_three of the regions separated by the rivers of lake Hylia after the gods. Today, the_

_regions are still known as Farore, Nayru, and Din. _

"Link...." "Link...." "Link!" A man shook the child violently, waking him in the manner. The man was a pretty young man, around thirty, and had slightly long, brownish hair. "Uuuuhh..." The young boy replied, half asleep. "What am I going to do with you? Did you forget already?" The man asked. Link stared at him with a blank expression.

"Maybe you'll remember if you go down stairs." Link half crawled down stairs, whining about how rudely he was woken up. He looked around, seeing how the house looked livelier than usual.

People were rushing by the window, obviously going to see something. "Go on, eat your breakfast, we have to go to Hyrule Castle. It is quite a distance, so you'll have to hurry." The man, who's name was Sid, stated. Link, still half asleep, began walking to the table when he was viciously attacked by a whirlwind of brown fur. It took him a second to realize what it was. "Ahh! Meroe! Stop!" He shouted as a dog licked his face, Link trying to keep it's tongue off his mouth.

Now fully awake, the boy threw the energetic dog off of him. Meroe sat patiently, waiting for his master to finish breakfast. Link kept an eye on the dog, making sure he didn't chew off his leg. Once he was done, he went to get dressed in his usual clothes, a blue shirt with green pants.

"Uncle Sid, can we take the wagon to town?" Link whined. "Whine. Whine. Whine. That's all you do. You should walk, so you get some muscle in you." Sid said while flexing his 'muscles'. Link questioned how Sid thought that beetle sized bump that looked more like a zit was muscle.

Suddenly, a bell started ringing. "An hour 'til noon! An hour 'til the celebration starts!" A man, obviously a guard from Hyrule castle, was shouting. "Oh my, we'll never make it in time walking. I guess we'll have to take the wagon like you wanted Link." said Sid.

It took only five minutes to get the wagon and the two horses out. Meroe, understanding what was going on, jumped in the back of the wagon. "Link, why don't you try steering this time?" Sid asked. As Link got into the wagon, Sid started explaining a dream he had the night before.

"It's weird, 'cause it was like what's happening right now, except it was on some glowing screen thingy and you like, touched the bottom screen with a pen, and there were little marks at the right side at the screen that if you pressed, you'd go faster, and-" Link sighed and tuned out at the nonsense and whipped the reigns.

After around fifty minutes of steering, they made it to Hyrule town. They hopped off the wagon and walked towards the castle, wait, sprinted towards the castle. They ran by the presently ghost-like town towards the castle.

They halted at the hill in front of the castle and Link gawked at the hundreds of people gathered about. There were Zoras, Gorons, people of the Anouki tribe, people of the crescent lake village, and even some bird-like creatures named Ooccoos.

He leaned forward to see the twelve oracles of Farore, Nayru, and Din. Four of them were dressed in green, four were dressed in blue, and four were dressed in red. "Hey Link! Look! They're giving out the traditional garments of the regions." Sid exclaimed.

Link saw as the gave the Zoras blue, since they were in the Nayru region, they were giving Ooccoos red, since they were in the Din region, and they handed people in the Farore region green. The Anouki, Gorons, and people of the crescent lake took purple, to represent all three gods.

Link took a pair of green garments."This is your first time coming, right? I mean, the celebration comes every ten years and you were to young to remember the last time.. Why don't you try your garments on, in honor of Farore." Sid asked. Link changed into the, rather hot and uncomfortable, green garments. "See, you look fine, no reason to be embarrassed." Sid stated.

"Really, you don't think I look stupid." Link seriously asked, rather surprised. "Ya, I was kidding, they don't look good on you, but me, that's a whole different story." Sid replied. Link sighed and began chanting and singing in honor of the gods.

They sang Hylian songs and the oracles set meat, drinks, fruit, vegetables, and live cuccoos on a small platform. They chanted a spell and the sacrifices were sent to the heavens. The oracles then produced lights of the three colors, and slowly created a three triangled figure.

"That's the Triforce, the gods send it to us one day every ten years to renew the peace of Hyrule." Sid explained. Link looked in awe at the glowing figure. The princess, Zelda, then appeared from the crowd.

Link thought she was absolutely beautiful with her white, gold, and purple dress, although, she was about Link's age. She wore a crown with three jewels on it, one green, one blue, and one red. "Once again,... well, actually, this is my first time handling the Triforce,... but on with the procession. In honor of the Gods, this festival is celebrated every ten years, and every ten years, we are gifted with peace. Now, I will place the Triforce on the pedestal, where it will remain for the rest of the day."

The people cheered, and Zelda used her powers to lift the Triforce and put it on the pedestal. As it was being lifted, Meroe started barking. "Meroe, stop!" Sid shouted. Then the cuccoos started clucking and running away. The cows mooed and stomped their hooves.

Then screaming began. There were hoof beats thundering through castle grounds. Sid screamed, ducked, and put his hands over his ears.

Link looked towards the deafening roar to see an armored horse with a man riding it. He was dressed in black and red, the colors of evil. He had white hair and beard with no white in his eyes. A scar traces his face across his forehead. Laughing, he raised his hand and sent black balls of darkness flying at the oracles, none missing.

The oracles screamed and fell to the ground, and then little lights flew around them. The lights vanished, and the man laughed. He got off the horse, and stood in front of the crowd. "You shall bow to me once more, mortals!" Someone got out a sword and jumped at the man. The evil one grabbed the man, who Link recognized as the blacksmith, and tossed him aside like a rag doll.

The blacksmith moaned and the man shouted. "I am Temora! You dare challenge me?! Fool! Your lucky I didn't rip your limbs from your body!" Temora shouted. He looked through the crowd and saw Princess Zelda. "Ha! Princess, come with me. I have some...unfinished business to tend to."

She backed up and ran. Two tough guards stepped in front of Temora. He easily threw them aside and ran after the girl. He raised his hand and created a black ball. Zelda screamed as Temora shot a beam of darkness at her, and black static enveloped her body. She fell to the ground, and her body faded away.

"Link, let's go!" Sid whispered. They crawled under the crowd of people towards the wagon. "Halt!" Link looked up and saw a woman, she wore red and black as well. She had black hair tied up in a ponytail that look as sharp as a dagger. Her pupils were white, and the rest of her eyes were black. She pulled out a sword glowing with darkness.

"How dare you try to escape your new lord! I shall slay you like all the other poor souls." She raised her head above link, and she began to bring it down and screamed. Meroe was hanging on to her leg, biting it.

"Uh, you stupid mut!" She threw him aside and glanced at the bleeding wound. Link and Sid took this chance to run, picking up Meroe on the way, and dashed to the wagon. Without thinking,Link took the steering seat and Sid took the other seat.

"GO!" Sid shouted. The horses dashed away from the woman, who stole a horse from a nearby barn. Meroe whimpered as Sid checked him for wounds. "Is he alright?" Link asked. "He's fine and will heal, but is in no shape to walk, so-Ahh!"

The wagon shook and a arrow pierced through the roof. Link looked back and saw the woman holding a bow and arrow. Another thing he noticed was that she was quickly gaining on them.

When she came right behind the wagon she jumped off her horse and onto it. Sid shook as she made her way over the top of the wagon and jumped in front of Sid and Link. She smiled evilly, cut the reigns of the horses, and jumped off. The horses galloped away, and the wagon went out of control.

It fell on its side and Link, along with Sid and Meroe, fell out of the wagon. Link hit the ground hard, and Sid fell unconscious, with Meroe fainted as well.

The woman walked up with Temora and picked up Sid. "Get the dog, too. I am going to get revenge on that mutt." She said. "Good job, Melia. You have once again impressed me." Temora replied.

"Leave the kid, though. He's as worthless as the oracles now." They laughed, and Link gritted his teeth as he blacked out.

* * *

Link's eyelids fluttered open, and he realized he was in a medical room. "Uuhh." He moaned. "Oh, good, your awake." A nurse stated. "You were really knocked up." Link remembered Sid and Meroe, and quickly tried to get up.

The moment he got up, there was an immense pain in his gut. "No, no. Your to hurt to get up right now." The nurse said. "But Sid, Meroe..." He mumbled. "Oh, yes, your friend and dog...I'm sorry to say we could not find them." She replied.

"I need to find them!" Link got up, ignoring the immense pain in his side. The nurse, not liking the way he said it, pushed him back down. "You've got to get some sleep!" She shouted back. He got up again. "No, you don't get it. I _need_ to find them. They're the only family I have." Link responded.

"Enough! I don't care! You have got to rest!" She said. She began to sit down and Link pulled the chair out from behind her. "Oof. Oh kid, you made a big mistake." She got up and left the room, obviously to get some leader of the medical room or something.

Link took the chance to get up and run out the door. He began running through the hallway when he heard a voice. "Hey, Link, come here." Link looked in a room and saw the blacksmith.

He was bandaged around his whole body and was barely able to speak. "As you can-ugh- see, I am-ow-hurt all-oof-over. I am unable to do anything at all, for-ga!- now, so I would like to give you this sword. They will not allow it here, and if I keep it, they'll take it away, permanently. So please hold on to it-ow-until I am better." He motioned over to a table with a sword on it.

Link walked over to it and took the sword. "Thank you." Link said and ran out the door. The town was full of people, except they didn't look very happy. They didn't talk, or wave, or even glance at each other.

Link started walking down the street when he was stopped by a guard. "Hey, kid." Link sighed. _Does no one know my name? _He thought. "Yes?" Link replied. "Do you have a permit to walk around with a sword?" The guard asked.

Link was hit by surprise. _Permit?! _Link turned around wide eyed and said the only thing he thought wouldn't get him thrown in jail. "Permit?.." He said. "Ya, kid, permit?" The guard asked again. Link only repeated what he said earlier. "Yes. Permit. How can I make it any clearer, and I'm **not** in the mood to tutor right now, especially to some stupid kid." He replied.

Link hesitated. "I didn't know we needed a permit." He replied, faking a cute, childlike, innocent voice. The guard sighed. "Well, since I'm so nice, I'll give you a permit, but only if I give you some training tips."

Link mentally flipped out. He'd never had even _held_ a sword before, let alone swing it. "Follow me." The guard said. They walked through the streets until the came to a shack-like building. It had broken planks of wood and all of it was covered in cobwebs and dust. It looked like it could collapse any second.

"Enter." The guard held open the door and Link walked inside. _This or jail._ He tried to look at the positives. "Okay, first try the vertical slice." The guard said. Link had no clue what that was. Link hesitated, then thought of a brilliant plan.

"Well, I only hold a sword for protection, so I haven't trained in years. Can you show me an example?" Link asked. He felt like a God at how he made quick thinking. "Okay. Watch." The guard got a sword and swung the sword. He swung it up to down. "Now you try."

Link looked at his sword, wondering if he could accomplish this seemingly easy task. He swung the sword just as he saw the guard do it. "Good." The guard replied. Link beamed at the fact he managed to do the vertical slice.

"Now try the horizontal slice." The guard swung his sword from left to right this time. Link copied, and was relieved to know he completed the task correctly. "But it was a little shaky." Link didn't care; he just wanted to get this over with.

"You have one last task." The guard paused, and said his next words with so much drama Sid would have been jealous. "The Spin Attack." He spun around in a circle really quickly while holding his sword out.

He stumbled a bit, but then quickly got in a formal position. "Now you try." Link started feeling queasy. _He expects me to do __**that**__!?_ He thought. Link hesitated, but then thought of the consequences if he couldn't succeed.

Link held his sword out and started spinning. He realized he was doing it when he tripped and stumbled into a wall. The sword flew out of his hand and sniped the guard's hat right off his head. It made a _klang_ as it stuck into the wall. The guard, unfazed by the fact that his head almost got cut off, replied by saying, "Okay, good enough, just try not to practice in a crowded area.

Link was too proud to speak as he was handed a permit to have a sword. He did his little 'I got an item' thing, got his sword off the wall, and ran out the door. Then the guard quietly mumbled as he put his hat back on. "What have I done?"

* * *

Link quickly ran on the path towards the castle. He made it about a yard from North Castle town when a man stopped him. "Kid! No! Don't go that way!" A man came running down the street. Link sighed as he recognized that he was the stupid postman.

He now had a horse and a helmet, obviously to transfer mail faster. He stopped next to Link. "There are monsters and loyal servants of Temora patrolling that area. Even with a sword, you couldn't penetrate their armor." The postman stated.

Link was tempted to push him off the horse when he realized the postman wore a cape to look more 'heroic'. "Okay,…. Thanks." Link strained to say thank you, even though he probably saved his life.

"Oh, yes. We also have a letter for you. Here you go." The postman handed Link the letter and then rode off. The letter was yellow, as if it was wrote on old paper. _What the heck? _Link thought.

He opened the letter.

_Dear Link,_

_I watched your bravery from afar, and I can certainly tell you have the hero's blood in you. Please come see me by the tree that touches the sky._

Link wondered what it meant by the _tree that touches the sky._ He wandered down the street, somehow in hope of if there was a sign that suddenly popped out telling him where his destination was.

He walked in circles and got bored, so he tried thinking. Unfortunately, he did it while walking. Before he knew what happened, he wandered into a shop, and ran into the counter. While trying to get up, he started to hear yelling.

"What do you mean you ran out of tree sap from the sacred tree? My husband needs it, and you had full stock yesterday." A woman shouted. "We're sorry ma'am, but the medical station bought it all. If you want, you can go get it yourself, here is a map." The shopkeeper said.

He went to the back room and came out with a piece of paper. The woman then began to throw a fit. "You know monsters have appeared there, right? And you expect me to risk my life getting there when you collect it all the time!" She grabbed the paper and threw it to the ground. She then stomped out of the shop.

"Geez lady, calm down, you don't think I risk _my_ life getting that sap?" The store manager stated. Link quickly peeped at the map and saw a mark, west from castle town. It looked about a mile distance.

Link took the map, with it conveniently showing all of Hyrule on the map. Link silently thanked the shop owner and began his journey West.

He began to walk out of the store when there was screaming. He looked over towards the noise and saw a horse. This horse was black with red eyes and it even had two little horns. It ran past Link, almost hitting him, and headed out the North entrance.

It took a minute for Link to recover from shock. He heard people shouting things like "What in Din's sake?" or "Oh my God!" Although it appeared no one was injured, people were panicking.

"It's coming back through the East entrance!" A man shouted. Link looked and saw the big horse charging down the street. He had no time to respond when the horse rammed him and sent him flying forward.

He felt the horse cut him a little, but there were no big injuries. The horse charged over him, although it left him unhurt. He got up, dazed, and moved towards a wall to lean on. He waited maybe a minute before a woman started shouting. "Now it's coming from the South entrance!" Link jumped behind a barrel so he didn't get ran over by the horse.

The horse ran past him, and he crawled out from behind the barrel. He was in the middle of Castle Town, where the North, South, East, and West roads intersect. He tried to figure out where to turn, then he remembered to go west, to the sacred tree.

He began to go west when, once again, someone shouted "Oh my god! It's coming through the West entrance!" Link got out of the way as the horse charged by. He started running towards the West entrance to get out of the crazy town.

"It's turning around!" Another person screamed. Without thinking, he jumped to the side. He thanked Din for the fact he wasn't run over again. The horse neighed as it passed Link, and ran back out the West entrance.

Link sprinted out of castle town, too fast for the horse to come back in and ram him. He sighed in relief, and checked himself to see how bad the cuts were. They bled somewhat, so he just shook it off.

Link then walked down the path to the sacred tree. He walked a while with no disturbances, but then a nut flew at him. He jumped to the side and the nut whizzed by his ear. Looking for the attacker, he saw a red monster, maybe around the size of his legs.

The monster had a tube-like mouth with a blue ring around it, the monster also was round, like a ball. It shot another nut, and Link dodged again. He unsheathed his sword and charged at it, screaming a war cry.

He sliced the monster; actually, he sliced the monster in half. Some blood got on his sword, but it quickly dripped off, as if it was heavier then steel. To Link's surprise, the monster blew up into a puff of smoke.

In its place was a shiny green gem. Link quickly grabbed the rupee, as if it were a trophy for saving the world. He felt as if he could take on anything after he defeated the monster. He began to walk in a stuck up way when he came to a bridge, as if to say to the fish, "I just killed a monster."

It was quickly ended, though, as he heard a thump behind him, and then a horrible screech. He turned to see a giant green beast, holding a shield and a saber. It looked like it was half fish and half human.

Link quickly turned back around and ran, screaming, away from the monster. He ran for around ten minutes, and didn't stop running until he ran into tree. "Ow…" He moaned. His moans quickly turned to screams when a beehive fell on him.

He started running again, afraid to be stung by bees. He ran another five minutes, and then the bees got bored and flew away. Link began panting and he sat on the ground. It didn't take him long to realize he was in front of a huge tree. Its top was invisible, due to the clouds hiding it.

He slowly got up, and began looking around. The tree was very wide, as well as tall. Link looked in awe, trying to find the top in nature's tower.

_"So you made it…Thank you young one." _Link jumped as a feminine voice appeared from nowhere. _"Do not be alarmed. I have come to ask you of a great favor." _The voice asked. _"Now, you must listen-"_ The voice suddenly stopped.

Link then started feeling nervous. He was a mile away from the closest town, he was alone, and there were monsters everywhere. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and thrown into a nearby tree.

He landed on his back, so he saw his attacker. It was the same giant monster from before, except it was red, and fiercer looking. It raised its sword, and brought it down with all its might, right at Link's head.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this, as I have tried hard on writing this for your entertainment….Just kidding! I don't care if you just read the first three words! Just as long as you click the story on the main page, then I'm happy.**

** No flames for cliffhangers. I shouldn't be punished for making dramatic endings for chapters.**


End file.
